


always thought it would be your hand holding mine

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [74]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: “I missed you.” Sap tells him quietly, and Dream smiles at him, tugging him back close, wrapping his arms around him tight.“I missed you too, Sappy. So fucking much.”or, Sap is dragged to a coffee shop by his friend and may or may not find an old best friend and a new lover in his coworker
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Wilbur Soot
Series: the dream team fics [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77
Collections: mcyt writers valentine's day blind date event!





	always thought it would be your hand holding mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gh0stbvrsoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stbvrsoot/gifts).



> hello !! so first off: this is a part of a mcyt valentines day ficwrite! i picked the coffee shop/flower shop au, n included the first kiss trope. :]
> 
> n cami!!! omg okay we haven't talked in forever but happy valentines day!!! i am so glad i got to write this fic for you!! it was something that i genuinely really enjoyed and i hope you enjoy it too !!!!! it was honestly so fun writing this and i truly hope you have fun reading it :]

The sun was what woke him up.

It wasn’t his alarm clock, it wasn’t his mom, it wasn’t his dad, it was the sun. And that’s a huge fucking problem.

“George!” He yells, running through their apartment as his roommate sleepily opens the door.

“What?” He yawns, stretching, and he must notice the panic in Sap’s eyes, because he stops. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s 10am!” Sap screeches, and George’s eyes widen as he doesn't even attempt to close his door, running across his room to gather his clothes. “We’re going to be late!”

“I’m getting my clothes!” George calls, and Sap rushes back to his own to change, and he’s pulling his shoes on when George arrives in his doorway, his clothes wrinkled and his glasses settled on top of his messy hair, eyes panicked. “We need to go!”  
  
“I know, I know!” Sap finally ties his converse, moving quickly to gather his headband, pulling it into his hand and wrapping it around his wrist before he grabs his phone and bag, slinging it over his shoulder and rushing as he follows George out their door and hurrying to the stairs.

His black hair nearly shines in the sunlight, and he ruffles it out of his eyes before moving to the car, waiting for George to unlock the car. He bounces on the heels of his feet, and he’s nearly about to go back in and drag George out before the older man appears, fumbling with the keys.

“What took you so long?” He asks, and George frowns. 

“Forgot to feed the cats.” Is all he says, and Sap’s mouth turns into an ‘O’ shape as George finally unlocks the car.

“You’re smart.” He says simply, and George’s mouth turns into the shape of his familiar smile.

“Thanks.” 

The music plays on the radio as George climbs into the car and starts it, and Sap plugs in his phone before George can say a word, mumbling out an apology when the country song he was listening to started to blare out of the speakers, causing them both to jump (“Knee Deep is a good song, George! You’re just too British.” “Well, you’re too American!” “Nice comeback.”) and for George to yank the volume all the way down, before Sapnap turns it back up.

“So,” Sap starts, but George glances at him and he shuts his mouth, but George laughs, and he takes that as a signal to speak, “What are you going to do today at work?”

“Oh, y’know,” George stops at the red lights, and glances at him. “The usual.”

“I don’t know what the usual is!” Sapnap groans, and George laughs. “Oh, wait, let me guess, it’s you thinking about how much you want to get with that British dude, huh?”

“No!” George blushes, and Sap laughs, his head resting against the headrest. “How do you even know about him?”

“So there is a British dude?”

“Fuck you.” George’s face gets redder, and Sap laughs harder. “How the fuck do you know about him? I haven’t told anyone, I don’t think!”

“George, you forget, you love me enough to be drunk around me.” Sap grins and George groans, lighting hitting the steering wheel with one hand as the light turns green. He lightly presses down on the gas, pressing down harder after some seconds, and they drive through the road in the light of the early morning, George lightly singing along to the songs that play from Sap’s phone as the dark haired man taps along on his cross leg, tapping the beat.

“You won’t tell him, though, will you?”

Sapnap glances over at him, shaking his head.

“I’d never tell your secrets, George. Not unless you wanted me to.”

“Thanks, Sap. I knew I could count on you.” George turns to smile at him for a second, and Sap smiles back widely, happy George said that to him.

The car ride is only a few minutes longer, but they’ve nearly arrived when Sap’s eyes widen, turning to look at George. 

“Hey, Georgie? What, uh, what exactly am I supposed to do when we get there? Like isn’t it full at this time? Oh fuck, dude, there’s going to be _people_.” 

“You’ll be fine, dude.” Blindly, George reaches for his hand, and Sap stifles a giggle before bringing his hand to George, letting the older take his hand and hold it as he drives.

“Thanks, Georgie.” He smiles, his breath coming out just that more easier, and George smiles again.

“Anything for you, Saps.”

It’s only a few minutes later that they arrive at the coffee shop, and George walks with him to the door, and gives him a smile and a small fistbump before leaving to rush to the back.

Sap stands at the entrance of the store, abandoned by George, and he feels lost for a moment, standing with his backpack on his shoulder and the promise of a free coffee in his hands. Looking around, he sees all of the tables are taken and everyone seems to show the promise of not leaving for a while, and he nearly pulls out his phone to call George and ask him if he can drive back home before someone appears in front of him, and he looks up at the brown haired man.

“Hey, you look a little lost. Are you okay?” The man asks kindly, and he nods quickly, the man smiling at him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. I’m just. I need a place to study and it seems like everywhere is taken.” He explains when the man tilts his head, and he hums in response.

“Why don’t you join me? I have a huge ass booth that I don’t need, and you look like you need some space.” The man offers him, and Sap only has to think for a few seconds before he’s nodding, smiling.

“Lead the way.”

The man leads Sap through the tables, and they arrive at the booth soon enough, both sliding in on the sides opposite of each other, and the brown haired man pushes his stuff a little over to the side and waits for Sap to settle his things before he sticks out a hand, smiling at him softly.

“My name’s Wilbur. What’s yours?”

“Sapnap.” He shakes his hand, and Wilbur laughs.

“That’s an… interesting one. You mind if I ask how you got it?” Wilbur speaks carefully, and Sap can’t help but feel the tiniest bit happy that he didn’t mention his parents at all.

“I don’t mind.” He smiles, “I, uh, I always hated my original name, and when I was about 8 and expressed this to my best friend, he told me that I didn’t have to go by that then. And then he started to call me this, because it’s pandas backwards, except with a letter changed. So, that’s how I got it!”

Wilbur nods in understanding, the smile continuing to stay on his face.

“That’s actually really cool, dude!” He exclaims, and Sap relaxes, the smile staying on his face. “That’s such a way to get a name, and I couldn’t imagine having a cool name like yours.”

“Thanks.” Sap smiles, and he pulls out his laptop and his book quietly as the two of them turn silent, and Sap’s nearly pulled his headphones out of his bag when Wilbur taps the book.

“What’s this for?” He asks, and Sap groans.

“It’s a book I had to read for my english class. And it’s good, don’t get me wrong! But now I have to write an essay over it, and I genuinely don’t know what to even do.” Sapnap explains to him, and Wilbur brightens.

“Oh! I can totally help you with this! I love this book so much! And if you don’t mind, of course, I’ll help you?” He offers, and Sap smiles.

“Yeah, yeah, of course! Only if you don’t mind, of course.”

“I don’t mind, not at all!”

In the busyness of the coffee shop, the two boys work on Sap’s essay, planning and writing, and by the time the shop’s closing and George and his coworker are walking over to Sap and Wilbur, Sap’s finished his essay, cheering tiredly when he types the last word.

“I am done!” He exclaims, and Wilbur high fives him, the both of them tired after working on both the essay and other work the entire time that they had been there.

“Hell yeah, man!” Wilbur smiles, and they nearly talk more, but George and his coworker arrive then, and they don’t have a chance.

“Dude, you ready to leave?” The man with the white mask asks, and Sap frowns for a second, wondering why the fuck that voice sounds familiar, but he doesn’t get a chance to think about ti before George is speaking, talking to him.

“You ready, Sap?” He asks, and Sap nods, continuing to put everything into his bag, and so he doesn’t notice the way the man with the white mask stiffens, or the way that Wilbur looks at him questioningly. He only zips up his bag and slides out of the booth, and he doesn’t get even a chance to step away before Wilbur speaks.

“I’m ready now, Dream.” 

Sap freezes at that, turning to look at the blonde man, and he can see the wide eyes mirrored in the other.

“Dreamy?” He says hesitantly, and the man- no, his best friend, his best friend from when they were kids, looks at him, and tugs down the mask to smile at him with a watery smile.

“Hey, Pandas.”

Sap doesn’t hesitate before moving to hug him, and Dream moves forward at the same time, and they meet in the middle, Sap wrapping his arms around the taller man as tight as he can, already feeling the tears starting to form in his eyes, and when they pull back after a moment, after what feels like both too long and too short of a time, he can see the tears already falling down Dream’s cheeks.

“I missed you.” Sap tells him quietly, and Dream smiles at him, tugging him back close, wrapping his arms around him tight.

“I missed you too, Sappy. So fucking much.” 

Sap doesn’t question the statement, because he can hear the truthfulness in the way his voice shakes and can see it in the tears that fall down his face, and so all he does is grip him tighter and push his head into his shoulder.

They stay this way for as long as they can, until they both pull back and look at each other, but they don’t pull apart. They stay holding onto each other, be it by Sap holding Dream’s hand or Dream holding Sap’s shoulder, and the silence would stay soft for much, much longer if it wasn’t broken by George’s cough, and they suddenly realize where they are and what they’ve been doing, and their eyes widen.

The silence is awkward, just for a moment, until Wilbur’s voice breaks it.

“So I assume you two know each other?”

That forces a laugh out of Sap, and the awkward silence is gone, leaving a comfortable feeling in the air, as Sap shifts, just a little, until he’s standing beside Dream and resting his head against his shoulder, and Dream wraps his arm around his shoulder. Lightly, he can feel Dream messing with his headband, but he doesn’t care. He’s here, with his best friend, whom he has missed for fucking _years_. Nothing can fuck this up.

“Yeah, yeah, we do.” Dream smiles, and Sap smiles up at him. “We were best friends when we were kids. Gave each other our names, in fact. Then Sap moved away before we could stay in contact, and never actually got to talk to each other. And now, here we are!”

“He’s the best friend who named you?” Wilbur asks, and Sap blushes lightly, nodding. “Poggers.”

They laugh at that, and Dream talks to him for some more minutes, until George has to say they need to leave soon, and Sap nearly asks why they need to leave before he yawns, and that’s when George gives him a look.

“Shut up.” He mumbles, and George laughs at that.

“You’re about to pass out, Sap. Dream, you mind if I take him home?”

That warms Sap’s heart. Home. He hasn’t heard that word in a while. It should be strange to hear it, to hear George say it, but it isn’t. It sounds natural, it sounds _right_. He doesn’t think there is anyone else he would want to be home with (other than Dream, but that’s something to think about another time). It sounds so right coming from his mouth.

He blinks, and suddenly realizes that Dream’s hand is gone from his shoulder, and George’s hand is in his own, lightly tugging him through the tables and out the door, and he just has the thought to raise his hand and give Wilbur and Dream a wave and a smile before he’s tugged through the door, and to George’s car.

He shivers in the cold as George leaves his side, and it only takes a few seconds before the car is unlocked and he climbs in, shivering as he closes the door as fast as he can.

“Jesus fuck, dude, what is the temperature?” His teeth chatter, and George climbs in the car and closes the door before he attempts to speak, his fingers shaking as he pulls out his phone.

“Apparently it’s, uh, 28 degrees.”

“28?” Sap exclaims, and George nods as he turns on the car. “Fucking hell!”

“Sorry!” George says, and Sap relaxes into the seat as the cold air hits him, waiting for the car to warm up.

It only takes a few minutes for the air to heat up, and Sap’s relaxed fully into his seat by then, his head resting on his arm. He can feel George glancing over at him, and it only takes a couple more minutes before he finally questions him.

“Why’re you looking over so much?” His voice sounds drowsy, and he opens his eyes to watch George shrug in his seat, fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

“It isn’t really anything. I was just… thinking.” He answers.

“What were you thinking, though?” Sap asks, and George sighs at this.

“Remember before how you were telling me about that friend you missed? The one that you were saying that you think if you knew him now, by the way he was when you knew him, that you would be in love with him? The one that you laughed about and then said you’re pretty sure that you are still in love with him?”

“Yeah?” Sapnap asks, his voice slightly confused, and George shrugs.

“I just wanted to know if this person was Dream, that’s all.” 

“Oh.” Sap says, before a blush forms on his face and he can feel himself turning even redder. “Fuck.”

“Did you. Did you not realize when you were talking about that, you were talking about Dream?” George asks, confused, and Sap shrugs. “Dude!”

“George, you know me.” And George nods at this. “And you know how fucking useless my brain is.” George nods again. “I genuinely only just now realized I’m in love with Dream. Holy fuck.”

“You finally said it.”

“I’M IN LOVE WITH A MAN WHO I ONLY JUST MET FOR THE FIRST TIME AGAIN.” Sap nearly yells, and George flinches away from him in the car. “Shit, sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine, go on.” George tells him, and Sap just sighs.

“How the fuck am I in love with Dream?”

-

They meet at the coffee shop again the next day, and Sap can’t stop vibrating out of pure nervousness. He keeps fidgeting with his phone and his fingers, and it gets so bad that Wilbur notices and grabs his hand quietly, holding it as they sit at the booth, and Sap smiles at him as hard as he can.

“Thank you.” He says, and Wilbur smiles. 

“No problem.”

It isn’t that long until Dream walks over with their drinks, and Sap can’t stop moving, and Wilbur rubs his thumb over his knuckle, trying his best to calm him down.

“It’s okay.” He whispers, and Sap flashes him a shaky smile.

He takes a deep breath, trying to gather his courage, but Dream speaks before he can do anything, leaning on the table.

“Hey, Sap, uh, do you want my number? So that we can talk? You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to, I just thought I should offer since like. I still think of you as my best friend, even though it’s been years, and I’m just. Sorry this is weird, I’ll go back to the counter now, here’s the free iced coffee. Sorry for making this so-“

“Dream!” Sapnap interrupts his rambling, and Dream closes his mouth with a soft click as he accidentally hits his teeth together. “I would love your number, alright? I still think of you as my best friend as well, and I would love to catch up with you. You’re still someone I love so much, so don’t worry about this, alright? Give me your phone right now.”

Quietly, Dream passes his phone, and when Sap swipes up and finds that Dream’s phone is locked, he doesn’t hesitate before trying his name in the numbers, smiling because he knows that there’s no way it will work. But the home screen appears and he realizes he's in.

He doesn’t think about it (or at least, he tries not to think about it) and soon enough he’s added himself to his contacts and texted his phone, and he slides the yellow phone with a white phone case that has a smiley on it back over to his blonde friend. 

“Thank you.” Dream smiles, and Sap smiles back at him.

“What else would I do?”

Dream only talks to them for another minute before he has to leave to join George behind the counter again, and Sap sips on his coffee and works on his work.

He only lets go of Wilbur’s hand when his heart isn’t pounding and his hands aren’t shaking.

-

A month later, the two of them are inseparable. 

Sap goes with George to the coffee shop every day that he doesn’t have class at this point, sitting in a booth at the back with Wilbur, and Dream comes back and talks to them as much as he can, smiling and laughing with Sap.

Every single time, Sap always feels bad when he sees Wilbur texting, but Wilbur always smiles and tells him it’s nothing, really.

-

George: fucking help

Wilbur: with what

Wilbur: oh

Wilbur: HA

Wilbur: suckerrrr

George: FUCK YOU

Wilbur: ur starting to sound like quackity

Wilbur: next thing I know you’ll send a text that just says ‘any askers’ smh

George: fuck off

Wilbur: and here I was about to save you from sap and Dream

George: WAIT NO

George: ILL TAKE YOU ON A FOFFEE DATE

George: OR ANY DATE

George: JUST SAVE ME

Wilbur: oh? 

Wilbur: ANY date you say?

George: YES

George: JUST SAVE ME

Wilbur: okay

-

Wilbur: blonde boy my love

Wilbur: George is going to go on a date with me if you and Sap will stop annoying him

Wilbur: at least for tonight

Wilbur: so pls

Dream: anyrbinf for u

-

When Dream and Sapnap are left alone as George leaves to go to Wilbur’s apartment, neither of them know what to do.

Well, that’s a lie. 

They want to keep doing what they’ve been doing all night, want to keep doing what they were doing to bother George. 

They want to flirt.

And that. That sounds weird. Especially for Sapnap to admit it to himself.

Flirting? That doesn’t sound like something Sapnap would do. That doesn’t sound like anything he’d normally do.

But he’s sitting on the couch with Dream wrapped up in his arms, and he can’t help but feel like he’d love to flirt with him any day.

The sun had set some time ago, and both of them were too lazy to get up and turn on a lamp, so the only light in the room came from the tv that was quietly playing some show that neither of them cared about. It sounded like a marvel show but looked like The Addams Family, so Sapnap didn’t know what was happening.

(At this point, he didn’t care. He had Dream wrapped up in his arms, someone he loved close to him, with Dream’s arms wrapped around his body. If this was all he could get, then this was all he would take. He was in love with Dream, but he wouldn’t be selfish and jeopardize their relationship for himself.)

“Do you know what’s even happening on the show?” He asks with a yawn, stretching as much as he can without moving the man on his chest. “Dream?”

When he looks down, Dream’s eyes are closed and his head is resting solidly over Sapnap’s heart, and he’s 99% certain the man just heard his heart beat a little faster. 

“Oh,” He says softly, a smile creeping onto his face.

 _God, I love him_ , he thinks, and he leans forward to push back Dream’s hair and kiss the blonde on the forehead, smiling like a love struck idiot after he does so.

“I love you,” He says in the darkness of the room, “so, so, _so_ much.”

The room stays silent, just as he expected, and he’s about to close his eyes and rest back against the couch when he’s scared.

“What?” Dream’s voice comes out, and Sap slightly jumps, wide eyes looking down at the blonde that’s on his chest.

He forces a laugh out, looking at him. “What? You’re asleep. Sleep. Now.” His voice sounds panicked, and Dream shifts, settling over him more as he slightly towers above him.

“No, Sap, what did you say?” He asks, and Sap huffs out a laugh.

“I didn’t say anything. You were dreaming. You should go back to sleep! That would be good, I think. You haven’t been sleeping lately, so I think it would be great if you slept more! You totally should, since I just accidentally woke you up, and I have no clue what was even happening, but-”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before a pair of lips have landed on his own, and he only has enough time to think _Oh, Dream’s kissing me_ before that sentence fully registers and he gasps. It’s his first kiss, ever, their first kiss, but it already feels so fucking _magical_.

It’s only a second later that Dream’s pulling away and looking at him worriedly, and he doesn’t even think before moving his hand and putting it on the back of Dream’s neck, looking at him with a question in his eyes.

“Can I?” He asks softly, and Dream nods, and he doesn’t hesitate before he pulls him back down, kissing him once more.

It’s soft and filled with so much love, and he can’t help but smile into it as he gently moves Dream until he’s towering over him, pushing him into the couch, as he kisses him harder, and it’s only after a moment that they finally separate, both breathing hard and loud in the silence of Sap’s apartment, until Dream laughs, arms wrapping around Sap and pulling him down as his body shakes.

“What’s so funny?” He asks, smiling, and Dream laughs again.

“It’s just. The fact that we’ve loved each other and now we’re fucking kissing and making out on the couch, and this all happened because George left and Wilbur is probably trying to get with him now, and because you fucking just. Admitted your love to me while you thought I was asleep. I cannot believe this shit.”

That cracks a smile onto Sap’s face, and soon Dream stops laughing, smiling wide.

“Uh, can we just. Go sleep now? I’m tired.” Dream asks, and Sap nods, standing up first, his back popping, and gently, he tugs Dream up.

“God, I’m in love with you.” He says softly, and Dream blushes in the darkness of the room.

“Why don’t you just show me how much you love me?” He asks softly, and Sap grins.

“Oh, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> am @sapienap on tumblr lol


End file.
